Gundam SEED Re-Mirrored
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Gundam SEED Re-Mirrored, Lacus Clyne sebagai putri ketua dewan tertinggi PLANT yang memilih jalan hidupnya untuk membela tanah airnya PLANT dan bergabung dengan ZAFT. Arisa Clyne, kembar dari Lacus Clyne yang memilih jalan hidupnya untuk menyebarkan kidung-kidung perdamaian di antara perseteruan Natural-Coordinator. OOC


Di sekolah kemiliteran ZAFT, di Junius June sedang diadakan upacara kelulusan siswa-siswinya di tahun ini. Banyak siswa dan siswinya mengenakan seragam merah dan juga seragam hijau atau orange. Seragam merah dikususkan untuk siswa atau siswi yang menempuh pendidikan pilot Mobile Suit untuk siswa laki-laki, sedangkan yang berwarna oranye digunakan untuk siswi perempuan. Seragam hijau di kenakan oleh siswa dengan latar belakang 'ground staff' seperti, kru CIC, mekanik, kedokteran, dan yang lain.

Banyak siswa yang berkumpul melihat papan pengumuman nilai yang memperlihatkan prestasi siswa atau siswi terbaik yang lulus di akademi militer ZAFT ini. Walaupun dalam konteks lahiriyah Coordinator memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa, namun mereka juga memiliki rasa kompetitif sesama Coordinator yang lain.

"Wah... si Clyne itu lagi-lagi menduduki peringkat pertama", keluh salah satu murid yang menggunakan seragam merah.

"Ya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanya selama tiga tahun ini. Bahkan Athrun Zala, Yzac Joule, Dearkka Elthman, dan Nichol Ahmarfi", satunya menjawab.

"Cih, kenapa anak-anak pejabat seperti mereka selalu bisa menduduki peringkat atas?", sindirnya.

"Si Putri Clyne sialan itu...", umpatnya

"Ssst! Kau tau Clyne itu adalah Ketua Dewan Konvrensi Tertinggi sekarang!", yang satunya memperingatkan temanya untuk berbicara dengan hati-hati.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink panjang sampai selutut memperhatikan apa yang mereka bicarakan dari jauh. Dia mengenakan seragam oranye, dan sepatu hitam melangkah pergi. Dia pergi sambil membawa transkrip nilai kelulusanya. Sampai dia bertemu dengan Nichol tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hai, Lacus. Ternyata kau ada di sini", sapa pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hijau muda itu.

"Nichol...", pandanganya tidak berubah.

"Selamat ya, sampai tahun kelulusan pun nilaimu selalu sempurna. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berada dibawah peringkatmu", tawanya renyah.

"Terima kasih", jawabnya singkat.

"Oh ya, selamat juga ya. Ayahmu telah menjadi Ketua Dewan sekarang", sambungnya lagi.

"Itu... tanggung jawab berat...", dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"He?", Nichol tidak mengerti apa yang temanya ini katakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih", senyumnya kaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah loh. Aku, kau, Athrun, Yzac, dan Dearkka. Aku mencarimu karena itu", Nichol memberikan informasinya kepada putri Clyne tersebut.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah bersama-sama. Sampai mereka masuk ke dalam gedung ruang pengajar dan para instruktur berkumpul. Iris biru safir Lacus melihat ada beberapa pemuda yang datang terlebih dahulu mengenakan seragam merah tengah menunggu seseorang. Kedatangan Nichol, dan Lacus diperhatikan oleh pemuda dengan rambut putih bernama Yzac Joule.

"Jadi kita menunggu Tuan Putri, Lacus Clyne ini untuk menemui Kepala Sekolah?", sindir Yzac dengan sinis.

"Yah, habisnya dia 'Top One' sih", jawab Dearkka Elthman bergurau.

"Kalau kau tidak sabaran untuk menunggu kedatanganku, kau bisa masuk ke ruangan itu terlebih dahulu, Joule", Lacus membalas sindirian Yzac dengan wajah yang datar.

"Kau...!", Yzac tidak menyukai wajah datar dari Lacus yang seakan mengejeknya.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini", lerai pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Athrun Zala.

Akhirnya Lacus, Nichol, Athrun, Yzac, dan Dearkka masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Kepala Sekolah akademi militer ZAFT telah menunggu mereka berlima. Tidak lupa mereka memberikan hormat kepada orang paruh baya itu.

"Selamat datang, Lacus, Athrun, Nichol, Dearkka, Yzac. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk kemari", Kepala Sekolah itu menerima hormat dari murid-muridnya yang baru lulus hari ini.

"Tidak masalah, Pak. Apakah ada alasan tertentu memanggil kami berlima kemari?", tanya Athrun.

"Ya. Pertama-tama aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian karena prestasi luar biasa yang telah kalian raih di sini. Lalu alasan kedua, setelah ini kalian diperbolehkan pulang kerumah dalam jangka waktu 36 jam dari sekarang. Setelah itu kalian langsung dipanggil ke Junius March untuk langsung melakukan misi rahasia yang akan diberikan dari sana", jelasnya.

Kelima orang tersebut terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kepala Sekolah mereka. Misi khusus? Namun mereka tidak mempertanyakan misi khusus seperti apa yang mereka terima. Karena Kepala Sekolah telah menjelaskan bahwa misi itu akan langsung diberikan oleh lembaga militer ZAFT yang sebenarnya.

Di kediaman Clyne, Junius Septemberius City. Lacus sedang memainkan piano di ruang keluarganya. Piano itu mengalun dengan lembut, dimainkan dengan jari-jari lentik Lacus yang sudah sangat terampil memainkan tuts piano dengan nada-nada yang indah. Tiba-tiba datang seseorang melangkahkan kakinya di belakang Lacus.

"Walaupun terdengar lembut, tapi kau tidak 'romantis' Lacus Nee-san", suara yang mirip dengan Lacus itu muncul dari belakangnya. Terlihat seseorang gadis dengan rupa yang sama dengan Lacus berdiri menuju piano yang dimainkan oleh Lacus.

"Arisa", Lacus tersenyum melihat gadis itu.

Lacus dan Arisa Clyne adalah sepasang Putri kembar dari Siegel Clyne. Bagai pinang di belah dua. Tidak ada yang bisa membedakan kembar identik tersebut. Kecuali warna mata dari Lacus. Terjadi kesalahan penyusunan genetika yang menyebabkan warna mata Lacus yang seharusnya warna biru sama dengan warna mata kananya, namun warna mata kirinya berwarna ungu. Juga terjadi kerusakan pada mata sebelah kirinya yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata seperti pada kebanyakan mata yang berfungsi normal. Berbeda dengan Arisa yang memiliki sepasang mata yang normal dan keduanya dapat berfungsi dengan baik.

Akhirnya Lacus menghentikan kegiatanya bermain piano dan menikmati pemandangan diluar mansion mereka yang sangat indah. Beberapa maid telah menyiapkan teh untuk Nona-nona Clyne di saat mereka bersantai bersama.

"Nee-san, apakah besok kau sudah harus pergi lagi?", tanya Arisa yang menuangkan teh hangat ke cangkir porselen milik kakaknya.

"Ya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku berada di rumah. Waktu liburanku pasca kelulusan hanya 36 jam", senyumnya kecil.

"Rumah pasti akan sepi, Ayah jarang pulang ke rumah. Apalagi Nee-san", suara adik kembar dari Lacus terdengar begitu kecewa tentang kepergian kakaknya yang akan melakukan tugas setelah ini.

"Maafkan aku, Arisa", Lacus meminum teh yang telah dituangkan Arisa ke cangkirnya. "Tapi setelah perang ini selesai... aku berjanji. Aku akan segera kembali pulang kerumah", Lacus berusaha menghibur adiknya itu.

"Apa menurut Nee-san... perang ini bisa berakhir?", pertanyaan Arisa membuat Lacus menoleh.

Keesokan harinya Lacus sudah bersiap meninggalkan mansionya dengan mengenakan seragam khusus ZAFT berwarna merah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia merupakan salah satu pasukan ELITE yang terpilih menggunakanya, dan mengenakan rok putih sepuluh senti di atas lutut dan juga sepatu boots berwarna putih. Dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi ponytail untuk memudahkan mobilitasnya nanti. Saat setelah selesai menyisir rambutnya, dia kembali lagi berkaca. Dia pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang bawah di mana Arisa sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi, Nee-san", senyum adiknya itu selalu terpampang dengan indah di wajahnya.

"Arisa", Lacus segera menuruni tangga.

"Supir sudah siap menunggumu di luar, barang-barangmu juga sudah dipersiapkan oleh Mana-san. Apakah tidak ada yang tertinggal?", Arisa menanyai kelengkapan berpergian kakaknya.

"Ya", jawabnya.

"Nee-san, kau harus berhati-hati ya. Jaga dirimu", Arisa memeluk Lacus saat kakak kembarnya akan pergi mengemban tugas negara.

"Ya, kau juga Arisa. Jaga kesehatan. Tolong dampingi ayah selama aku tidak ada", Lacus membalas pelukan adiknya tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik berpelukan, mereka melepaskan pelukan hangat itu.

"Nee-san, jika kau punya waktu, cepatlah kembali ke PLANT ya? Kau bilang, saat aku mengadakan konser nanti, kau yang akan menjadi pianis pendampingku. Aku sangat tidak sabar menantikan hal itu", ucapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Ya", Lacus mengelus pipi Arisa.

"Anu... bukankah Nee-san akan pergi bersama-sama dengan Athrun?", wajah Arisa yang lembut itu berubah menjadi kikuk.

"Bisakah sampaikan salamku kepadanya? Tolong berhati-hatilah. Itu saja", wajahnya tertunduk malu.

"Tidak ada yang lain? Misalnya, 'Aku mencintaimu, Athrun' begitu", Lacus tertawa kecil menggoda adik kembarnya itu.

"Nee...Nee-san!", si adik itu tersipu malu begitu kakaknya menggodanya sekian rupa. Maklum, Athrun Zala adalah tunangan dari Arisa. Mereka di jodohkan atas kepentingan politik. Namun Arisa tidak pernah memandang bahwa perjodohan itu dilakukan atas kepentingan kedua orang tua mereka. Hubungan Athrun dan Arisa berjalan dengan baik selama ini.

"Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan", Lacus tersenyum. "Sudah waktunya aku pergi, Arisa. Sampai jumpa kembali", Lacus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mansion tersebut dan memasuki mobil yang sudah siap membawanya ke Junius March.

"Selamat jalan, Nee-san", Arisa melambaikan tanganya kepada salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan hidupnya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalananya dari mansionya yang berada di Junius Septemberius City, Lacus sudah sampai di Junius March city. Dia sedang menunggu di lobi markas militer pusat ZAFT sambil menunggu teman-temanya yang lain. Beberapa orang di sana memperhatikanya.

Bagaimana dia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian? Dia adalah Putri dari Siegel Clyne, lalu dia sangat mirip dengan kembaranya, yaitu Arisa Clyne yang notabene adalah pop idol di PLANT, selain itu sepasang matanya yang memiliki kelainan,heterokromia _**(an:kelainan warna pada mata**_). Namun berhubung dia adalah orang yang cuek, dan dingin, dia tidak memperdulikanya. Dia tetap mendengarkan lagu-lagu favoritnya melalui headset yang terhubung ke i-pod miliknya. Berbeda dengan adik kembarnya yang hangat dan ramah kepada siapa saja.

Tidak lama teman-temanya yang terdiri dari Athrun, Yzac, Dearkka, dan Nichol sampai di markas ZAFT tersebut. Lalu ada seorang pasukan ZAFT yang mengenakan seragam hijau menghampiri kelima orang tersebut dan membawa mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan dimana seseorang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang, kalian semua", sambut seorang pria bertopeng dengan rambut berwarna pirang pucat.

Awalnya mereka terkejut melihat orang tersebut. Namun mereka tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai penampilan aneh orang tersebut. Apalagi orang tersebut adalah salah satu orang dengan pangkat ZAFT tertinggi dengan mengenakan pakaian Komando berwarna putih.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian kemari. Pasti Kepala Sekolah kalian sudah memberikan informasi pada kalian sebelum datang kemari bukan? Perkenalkan, namaku Rau le Cruze. Aku yang akan menjadi mentor kalian dalam melakukan misi khusus ini", perkenalanya singkat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyampaikan misi khusus pada kalian yang sudah terpilih. Kita akan pergi ke Heliopolis untuk menyelidiki kegiatan mencurigakan yang dilakukan oleh Aliansi Bumi dan ORB di sana", kata Rau sambil melihat Lacus di balik topengnya tersebut.

"He?", Dearkka tidak percaya yang dia dengar barusan. Heliopolis?

"Kegiatan mencurigakan di koloni Netral seperti itu?", Nichol juga ingin mengklarifikasi misi itu.

"Ya. Memang terdengar aneh. Namun kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Apakah ORB benar-benar netral? Kita harus mempertanyakan hal itu. Karena ZAFT melakukan pemantauan secara diam-diam beberapa bulan belakangan. Mereka menemukanya, aktivitas itu", Rau berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi, jika kita melakukanya bukankah ini dianggap spionisasi kepada negara netral tersebut? Apalagi jika ketahuan...", Athrun tahu apa konsekuensinya jika misi khusus itu diketahui oleh ORB.

"Kita hanya mencari kebenaran, Athrun. Tidak lebih dari itu", Rau berusaha menyanggah keyakinan Athrun. "Lagipula... ada rumor bahwa ORB diam-diam telah mengembangkan Mobile Suit secara rahasia di koloni itu".

Kelima pilot muda tersebut terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan sang mentor. Membangun MS di koloni Netral? Apakah hal itu mungkin dilakukan? Tapi mereka tidak bertanya apapun lagi mengenai hal itu.

"Selain mencari kebenaran itu... kalian berlima harus membawa 'kebenaran' itu...", Rau menyatakan bahwa ada dua misi yang akan mereka lakukan sesampainya di Heliopolis nanti.

Setelah bertemu dengan Rau Le Cruze akhirnya mereka akan berangkat sekitar tiga jam lagi. Masing-masing dari mereka sedang beristirahat di kamar sementara yang sudah disiapkan sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Heliopolis. Mereka akan di berangkatkan menggunakan pesawat sipil dan menyamar sebagai warga sipil biasa, begitupula dengan Rau.

Akhirnya waktu keberangkatan mereka telah tiba. Lacus mengenakan cardigan putih dan dalaman berupa tanktop berwarna ungu kehitaman, dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Dia tetap mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail. Serupa dengan adiknya, Lacus juga pandai dalam hal berdandan. Adiknya, selain ikon pop idol, dia juga memperagakan busana-busana yang biasa adiknya gunakan untuk mengisi konsernya. Lacus sebenarnya di tawari hal yang sama, namun dia tidak tertarik dengan itu. Yang dia sukai hanya bermain piano atau bernyanyi bersama dengan adik kembarnya. Namun tetap saja dia mencuri perhatian orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Yzac, Dearkka, Nichol, Athrun, dan Lacus memasuki pesawat sipil tersebut di temani oleh Rau. Ini adalah tugas pertama mereka berlima dikirim dalam misi rahasia ke sebuah koloni luar angkasa dimana tempat tersebut adalah tempat tinggal para Natural dan Coordinator bisa hidup berdampingan.

Di Heliopolis, seorang gadis memakai dress berwarna hijau muda sedang berjalan di sebuah taman ditemani oleh seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata hitam memakai jas panjang berwarna hitam dibelakangnya.

"Kira, menurutmu apa yang sekarang ayah pikirkan saat ini?", tanya gadis berambut blonde tersebut kepada pemuda yang mengikuti arah langkahnya dari belakang.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan sampai-sampai dia menyembunyikan hal itu dari kita semua", dia membuang pandanganya ke jalan setapak yang mereka lewati tadi.

Kedua orang itu adalah putra dan putri dari Uzumi Nara Attha. Gadis dengan iris hazel, bernama Cagalli Yulla Attha. Dia adalah pewaris resmi keluarga kerajaan Attha. Sedangkan pemuda dengan surai coklat tersebut adalah Kakak tiri dari putri Cagalli, Kira Yamato. Kedua Ibu mereka berbeda. Awalnya Uzumi Nara Attha menikah dengan Caridad Yamato, seorang Coordinator, dan lahirlah Kira sebagai Coordinator, tak lama berselang setelah melahirkan Kira, Caridad meninggal dunia. Lalu Uzumi kembali menikah dengan Armina Yulla, seorang Natural sekaligus bangsawan yang berada di ORB, dan lahirlah Cagalli yang berbeda satu tahun dengan Kira.

Walaupun mereka saudara tiri, mereka menyayangi satu sama lain. Sebenarnya Kira lah yang memiliki posisi sebagai Pangeran Mahkota yang selanjutnya akan melanjutkan pemerintahan Uzumi, namun dia menolaknya karena alasan tidak tertarik dengan unsur dan intrik kerajaan dia memundurkan diri dari keluarga kerajaan dan tinggal menetap di Heliopolis sebagai rakyat sipil biasa.

"Aku sangat iri denganmu, Kira... bisa hidup tenang ditempat seperti ini...", iris hazel Cagalli menatap ke angkasa.

"Tapi... ketenangan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, Cagalli...", dia juga mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit koloni besar tersebut.


End file.
